Esos dos puntos
by Miruru
Summary: Le había dado doce puntos, ¿por qué él no se los había dado también? Era un comportamiento infantil, egoísta e ilógico. ¡Siempre había sido así! ¡Debería saberlo ya! ¡Y él seguía queriendo sus dos puntos! - Fanfic basado en Eurovisión - FrSp


**Esos dos puntos**

El ambiente en aquel estadio de Düsseldorf era abrumador. Gente de todas partes de Europa se había desplazado hasta ese lugar para poder presenciar en directo el mítico festival de Eurovisión. El edificio era una marea de gente que agitaba decenas o quizás hasta centenares de banderas y llenaban de colores el recinto. No sabía la cantidad de focos que iluminaba el estadio pero era impresionante el juego de luces que se producía. Las actuaciones habían contado con efectos de pantalla cautivadores en algunos casos.

Los diversos países que habían podido acudir al evento, se sentaban junto a sus representantes y bailarines. Las votaciones no es que estuvieran yendo muy bien para España. Los puntos habían tardado bastante en llegar y la cantidad era bastante pobre. A pesar de eso, Antonio no se sentía realmente triste. En casa había habido mucha polémica con esta canción. A diferencia de otros años, la gente no estaba demasiado motivada con la representante. Consideraban que a la canción le faltaban muchas cosas: era un poquito sosa. Él también lo creía, sobre todo después de escuchar lo que otros países mandaban al festival.

Por eso él no estaba desanimado al ver los pocos votos que estaba recibiendo. Sabía que este año seguramente las cosas iban a ser así. Además estaba ese otro factor: la política. Por mucho que se intentara disimular, todos eran conscientes de ello. Los vecinos se votaban entre ellos, sobre todos los del este. Cuanto más al oeste, empezaban a verse unos resultados más dispares puesto que la gente, a la hora de votar, se decantaba más por el hecho de si una canción le gustaba realmente o no.

Bueno, vale. También votaban a los vecinos.

- Ya verás, Antonio. -dijo uno de los bailarines, el que estaba tan lejos de Lucía que ni podía darle ánimos o hablarle con normalidad- Seguro que Francia nos da doce puntos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? -dijo observándole de repente, como si hubiese dicho la cosa más absurda del mundo. El bailarín le devolvió la mirada, con la misma expresión.

- ¿Y por qué no? Somos vecinos.

- El año pasado no nos dio un mísero punto. No veo por qué este año iba a darnos alguno. No me malinterpretes, que vote a quién crea conveniente.

La conversación entre ellos se terminó cuando el portavoz francés empezó a hablar. España sonrió para sus adentros mientras un pensamiento se instaló en su cabeza: muy típico de Francia. Como los votos se daban en dos idiomas, inglés y francés, aprovechaba para no pronunciar una sola palabra en el otro. Escuchó los bailarines hablar entre ellos e incluso a Lucía. Murmuraban nerviosos al ver que los primeros puntos iban para otros países. Vio los ocho alejarse, luego los diez, y lo supo: No iba a votarle.

Quizás ni él mismo se hubiera votado. Ah... A veces era bien cruel él solo. Había canciones peores. No había que ser tan negativo. Dejó de mirar la pantalla. Se echó hacia delante para coger la copa de champagne de encima de la mesa y poder beber un trago.

- _Et enfin... enfin __les fameux douze points de la France qui sont attribués à... à..._

¡Cuánto secretismo! Como la polaca. ¿Cuántos segundos había estado sin decir nada? Por un momento, pensó que la conexión con Polonia se había congelado y no habían escuchado a quién daban los doce puntos.

- _L'Espagne!_

Le desapareció cualquier expresión que tuviera en el rostro, la mirada fija en el líquido dorado burbujeante que había dentro de su copa. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la pantalla más cercana para poder verificar que sus oídos no le habían traicionado. ¡Quién sabe! ¡Quizás en lo más hondo de su corazón deseaba puntos y ya escuchaba cosas que no eran! El año anterior había sentido decepción durante algunos segundos al descubrir que Francia no le daba nada. Era posible que ese pequeño deseo de su interior le hubiera hecho oír su nombre de boca de aquel francés.

Observó al hombre, de cabellos rubios oscuros, que sonreía pícaramente. Los doce puntos volaron hasta la fila en la que rezaba el nombre "_Spain_" y su bandera escaló en el ranking. Era cierto. Francia le había dado doce puntos. Cuando en antena pincharon la cámara que había delante del sitio donde estaban, Antonio aún seguía mirando aquella pantalla con aire ido.

¡Qué bien sonaba su idioma! Después de tanta gente hablando en inglés sin parar, Francis se sentía tremendamente feliz de escuchar su bella lengua. Esa musicalidad, esa dulzura... Era perfecto. Cuando salieron los primeros votos, el galo dirigió la mirada hacia el espacio en el que Arthur se encontraba y dibujó una sonrisa traviesa. Un plan brillante, sin duda, el de darle un solo punto. Quedaba muy elegante dar puntos a los países; siempre reforzaba relaciones. Era algo que agradecer, por supuesto. Pero, en el caso en cuestión, también era un insulto escondido.

Cuando le dio los puntos a Italia, Veneciano levantó la mirada hacia él. Francia le sopló un beso y le guiñó un ojo. Estaba deseando que el portavoz francés dijera a quién le daba los doce puntos. Hasta había hablado con él para que se hiciera un poco de rogar. Quería que fuera una enorme sorpresa. Que no lo viera venir y entonces poder ver su reacción. En su más loca imaginación, España se venía hacia él y lo besaba con lengua para la estupefacción de millones de personas. Entonces, quizás, agarraría su corbata, tiraría de él posesivamente y mirando a la cámara con pasión declararía al mundo entero: ¡Pertenezco a este país!

Mientras imaginaba eso, Francia emanaba un aura de felicidad. Sería ideal. Ojalá pasara. Su día hubiese estado más que completo. Le haría olvidar el hecho de que, mientras veía a su representante cantar, empezó a pensar que se veía despeinado. Le tuvieron que retener entre cuatro para que, cepillo en mano, no irrumpiese en medio del escenario para arreglar aquello. Obviamente, eso fue lo que hizo en cuanto se fue entre bambalinas. Lo agarró por banda y le dejó el cabello bien liso y perfecto. A pesar de todo, Francia le felicitó por lo bien que había cantado. No quería que se deprimiese el chico.

Pero, volviendo al tema de las posibles reacciones de España, también había imaginado que lo vería con lágrimas humedeciendo la comisura de sus ojos, un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y una mano sujetando con fuerza la otra, conteniendo la emoción. Estaba grabando las votaciones. Se había jurado a sí mismo que, si eso pasaba, se iba a hacer un maldito póster con esa imagen y se lo pondría en su habitación hasta el día en que España lo encontrara y acabara con su vida.

Escuchó los gritos de euforia de los españoles congregados en el estadio y no pudo evitar reír enternecido. Era una manera tan primitiva pero, aún así, tan adorable de demostrar lo contentos que estaban. Francia se amorró a la pantalla, apartando a la gente del equipo, dispuesto a observar en primicia la emotiva y espectacular reacción de España.

Se quedó anonadado cuando observó que éste miraba un monitor ausentemente. Sus manos estaban aferradas a los laterales y una expresión indefinida en su rostro. Era bastante decepcionante ver a Antonio estático, como si se hubiera transformado en una estatua del museo Thyssen.

- Bueno, España... Te dejaré tiempo para que asimiles lo mucho que tu hermanito Francia te estima~ -dijo juguetonamente mientras se apartaba de la pantalla y se dedicaba a seguir, con poco interés, el resto de las votaciones.

Sin embargo, para su disgusto, las decepciones no acabaron allí. No le estaba yendo demasiado bien ese año. Tenía conocimiento, desde el principio, de que estaba llevando al festival una canción que no era para nada lo típico que se solía presentar al concurso. Aún así, quiso intentarlo. Deseó traer de nuevo calidad. Devolver la verdadera música a ese evento que cada vez andaba más perdido.

Si bien se alegró lo que no quiso admitir delante del resto cuando España le dio diez puntos; algo se había roto él cuando escuchó que los doce se los llevaba Italia. Bueno, la canción era buena... Sí. Pero, aún así...

Él sólo se había llevado diez puntos.

Faltaban **dos**.

Esos dos se los había dado a Italia.

Y esa parte de él que era caprichosa y egocéntrica, como un niño pequeño, se revolvía en su interior. Porque le faltaban **dos** puntos.

* * *

><p>Tercero por la cola. El resultado había sido bastante catastrófico aunque Lucía hubiese declarado que ahora, igualmente, iba a continuar con su carrera y hacer más conciertos. Antonio había decidido que aquella noche iba a comer y beber como si no hubiera mañana. Con una copa de un champagne que no le parecía más bueno que el que les habían dado mientras recibían votos, España se dedicó a mirar a los presentes en aquella amplia sala del hotel en el que todos habían recibido alojamiento. El conjunto italiano, alegre por su segundo puesto, iba ya tan bebido que hablaban más alto de lo tolerable y de vez en cuando gritaban algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.<p>

A él no es que le molestaran demasiado, pero había visto a los islandeses mirarles superados por la situación. Algunos de los presentes habían ido marchándose a diferentes sitios a continuar con la fiesta en lugares más concurridos y con música apta para bailar. Sus ojos captaron una figura conocida de espaldas a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba. Se acercó, silencioso y le tapó los ojos al rubio que había delante de él.

- ¿Quién soy? -dijo con una voz jovial y juguetona

- _Quoi?_ -dijo la persona.

España abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprobar que esa voz no era la de Francia. Destapó los ojos, el hombre se giró y se trataba de Amaury Vassili, el cantante galo. Antonio se ruborizó débilmente al ver la equivocación.

- _P-pardon_ -se disculpó avergonzado. Entonces se dio cuenta que no sabía suficiente francés para preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba la nación francesa. Después de unos segundos de silencio, en los que la cara de España reflejó la indecisión que sentía, tuvo la resolución para preguntar- ¿Francia?

El chico rió y señaló hacia la otra punta de la sala. Allí, Francis se entretenía mirando el surtido de canapés que adornaba una mesa, enfundada en un mantel de satén blanco. Después de darle las gracias a Amaury, Antonio se encaminó hacia donde Francia se encontraba. Cuando ya estaba cerca, a mitad de pronunciar su nombre, un grupo de personas llamó al galo y éste se acercó para hablar con ellos. La nación de cabellos castaños se detuvo y miró como su vecino se alejaba. Dio un paso más, acortando la distancia que existía entre ambos, pero se volvió a parar. Miró hacia Francia, más serio de lo habitual.

- Hermanito España~ -escuchó decir a una voz juvenil situada detrás de él.

Cuando Antonio se volteó, en su rostro volvía a lucir su habitual sonrisa. Allí encontró a los hermanos italianos. Romano tenía las mejillas encendidas y, enfurruñado, miraba hacia otro lado. Veneciano se lanzó a los brazos de España, que lo abrazó también.

- ¡Ita! ¡Romano! ¡Qué sorpresa! Felicidades por el segundo puesto. Vuestra canción era increíble.

- ¡De nada! -exclamó felizmente el menor de los italianos.

- Pues tu canción era bastante penosa. ¿Cómo te dignas a traer eso? Es por ese motivo que no te hemos dado ningún punto, bastardo. -dijo con esa característica manera de ser Lovino.

- Qué cruel... -dijo España con un aire depresivo a su alrededor y una sonrisa resignada.

- Hermano, no seas así.

- Le estoy diciendo la verdad, maldita sea. Igualmente, queríamos darte las gracias por los doce puntos que nos has dado.

Francia, el cual había estado hablando con aquellos conocidos durante algunos minutos, se distrajo cuando escuchó un grito familiar. Entornó el rostro y observó que España se había abalanzado sobre Romano proclamando a los cuatro vientos que era mono. El italiano intentaba huir como si le estuviera abrazando una persona con una enfermedad contagiosa y mortal, su cara tremendamente roja. El galo sonrió ante la ya más que habitual escena. Las personas con las que hablaba, al verle distraído, se despidieron de él y se marcharon. Devolvió la vista hacia el español y comprobó que éste saludaba con la mano a los hermanos Vargas, que se alejaban a hablar con otras personas. La sonrisa de Francia se acentuó, confidente, y caminó hacia su vecino.

- Vaya, vaya... Yo también quiero un abrazo. Tu hermanito tiene envidia~

- ¡Francia! -exclamó el de cabellos castaños cuando se giró y vio que aquella voz conocida pertenecía, en efecto, a su vecino- Ya sabes, Romano tiene esa especie de fobia por los abrazos que lo hace bastante adorable.

El rubio observó a su amigo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Éste había derivado el tema a lo rojo que el italiano se llegaba a poner y en lo que le intrigaba saber si eso debía ser sano o no. Entonces, casi cinco minutos después, España se dio cuenta de que Francia seguía mirándolo de aquella manera extraña. Era como si esperara que algo ocurriera. No entendía qué era.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una cara rara y no has dicho nada de nada. -dijo el español.

- Cuando te he dicho que yo también quería un abrazo no era ninguna broma~ -murmuró haciendo un puchero- Estoy esperando a que te dignes a dármelo.

España se quedó bastante sorprendido por unos segundos. De repente, estalló en una carcajada que hizo que Francia le mirara enfurruñado. ¿Pues no se estaba riendo de él? Muy bonito. El español rodeó con los brazos a su vecino francés y pegó su cuerpo al de él.

- A veces tienes unos caprichos... Pareces un niño pequeño. -dijo España risueño.

- No son caprichos de niño pequeño. Ya sabes que me gustan los gestos cariñosos, los besos, las acciones amorosas... Por ejemplo, podrías agarrarme el paquete justo ahora y yo no te lo impediría, ¿sabes?

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué manera de cargarse el ambiente! -exclamó Antonio volviendo a reír con fuerza- Hala, pues se acabó el abrazo para ti, gabacho pervertido.

Se apartó y lo observó divertido. El francés puso morros y había entrecerrado los ojos. Sabía qué iba a decir a continuación. Lo conocía muy bien. Seguro que pronunciaría aquella frase tonta pero a la vez divertida por lo surrealista que sonaba.

- Buuuh... España es un borde~ No quiero ser como España cuando crezca~

- Ah, ¿pero es que vas a crecer más? -inquirió Antonio.

- Claro que sí. Crecerá una parte de mí y se pondrá bien dura sólo para ti.

- ¡Por Dios! -exclamó volviendo a reír- ¡Eso es desagradable! Además, lo dices como si tuvieras muchos menos años que yo. No te rejuvenezcas. Que lo hagas con alguien que no te conoce, bueno, vale. Pero a mí no me engañas, señor Francia.

- ¿No? Qué lástima. Bueno pues... Si no quieres hablar conmigo porque soy desagradable, me cargo el ambiente y me rejuvenezco, yo... Me iré. Sí. -dijo Francis con fingido aire afligido.

Caminó hacia el otro lado, cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies. España le observó arqueando una ceja. Mira que era teatrero. Pero aún así, no se quedaría con la duda de si estaba fingiendo o no.

- ¡Oye, espera!

- ¿Sí? -dijo con renovadas energías el galo, girándose y mirándole con los ojos brillantes.

Antonio sonrió resignadamente. Se notaba que eso era precisamente lo que el francés andaba buscando: ser el centro de atención. Caminó hasta plantarse al lado del rubio, elevó un brazo, flexionado y carraspeó. Su pose estaba erguida y su rostro intentaba, de manera inútil, mostrar seriedad.

- Me preguntaba si el señor Bonnefoy querría acompañarme para tomar una bebida y, así, galardonarme con su preciada presencia.

- Oh~ Señor Fernándeez~ -dijo Francia imitando un tono pomposo y algo afeminado. Se agarró del brazo como si fuera una dama de la alta alcurnia en presencia de una eminencia- Es usted tan hombre... Tan elegante, apuesto y siempre tan cortés.

- Se hace lo que se puede. -replicó España sonriendo como si estuviera en un anuncio y, posteriormente, guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

><p>La sala del hotel se había ido vaciando con el paso de las horas al igual que las botellas de alcohol que las dos naciones vecinas habían ido pidiendo. Empezaron con un vino Rioja de una reserva bastante buena que ambos se habían dedicado a analizar dándose aires de grandeza. Habían tenido tanto éxito que se formó un corrillo de gente que les escuchaba divagar. En el proceso, Francia había conseguido el número de teléfono de hasta tres damiselas y ninguna de ella hablaba un idioma que el galo conociese.<p>

Poco a poco, la gente había empezado a marcharse. Algunos, muy sosos según la opinión de Francia y España, se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir o descansar un rato sobre las camas. Como vulgarmente había dicho España:

- Seguro que unos cuantos de esos que dicen que se van a dormir, en realidad van a follar. La excusa está ya muy vista.

Francia había estallado en una carcajada y le había dado la razón. Otros habían salido a unirse a las fiestas de las discotecas de la ciudad. Ellos estuvieron apunto de irse en un par de ocasiones. Eso se terminó cuando les trajeron una botella de whisky que alguien había pedido y no se había acordado de recoger.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en un sofá. España con su brazo por encima de los hombros del francés y éste con el suyo alrededor de la cintura del hispano. En la otra mano cargaban el vaso de whisky del que iban tomando. Con disimulo, Francia bajó la derecha y tocó suavemente el trasero de Antonio.

- Francia, tío... Te quiero un montón.

- _Espagne, _estás borracho.

- ¡Que no, que no! Que te lo digo muy en serio. Eres... Eres... -se quedó mirando la nada, como si viera algo revolotear- Uuh... ¿has visto ese bicho?

- ¿¡BICHO! No lo tengo en el pelo, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad? -al ver que España negaba con la cabeza, suspiró aliviadamente- Bueno pues, yo también te quiero un montón, _Espagne._ Pero tus copas las pagas tú.

- ¡Eres un rancio! ¡Me dijiste que me las ibas a pagar! -dijo Antonio haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Si accedías a que te hiciera mío en esta misma sala! -exclamó enfurruñado Francis- ¡Y te recuerdo que me pisaste un pie cuando te lo dije! ¡Aún me duele!

- ¡Camarero! -exclamó el español levantando la mano- ¡Otra botella!

- Mucho me temo, señores, que por ahora les serviré agua. Como sigan así no podrán ni volver a su habitación. El sistema de transporte de comensales ebrios hasta su propia habitación aún no existe en este hotel.

España y Francia miraron al hombre marcharse hacia la barra. En la otra punta, las últimas dos personas se marchaban y ellos se quedaban a solas con la gente del servicio.

- Qué amargado.

- Tiene un buen culo... -dijo Francia distraído- Pero es un amargado, sí. Nos podría traer algo de beber.

Ambos se echaron hacia atrás, acomodándose en el sofá y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. Miraban al techo como idos, bastante fundidos por todo el alcohol que llevaban dentro. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, quietos, sin nada que aportar. España, que estando ebrio era más cariñoso de lo normal, se acercó a su vecino y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Dicha acción fue aprovechada por éste, el cual deslizó la mano por su muslo.

- ¿Sabes, Francia?

- No. No sé. -se apresuró a contestar el francés.

- Yo sí. Cállate y escucha.

- Sí, mi amo. -respondió con la misma rapidez que antes.

- Quería decirte algo en serio. No es porque esté borracho, porque ya te digo que no lo estoy. Antes, en las votaciones, sinceramente no esperaba que me dieras ningún punto. El año pasado la canción era, según mi parecer y el de muchos españoles, mejor. Aún así, entonces no me diste ninguno. En cambio esta vez... ¡Pum! Doce puntos.

- Tu hermanito Francia te tiene mucho aprecio y quería galardonarte con esos más que merecidos puntos. Puede que hayas traído canciones mejores otros años, pero bueno... Pensándolo bien, tenía ese ritmillo de rumbita que es tan típico tuyo. Me gusta bastante. Es familiar. Aquí todo el mundo vota a sus vecinos, ¿por qué no debería yo, teniendo uno tan adorable como tú?

Francia apoyó una mano en la mejilla más lejana y ladeó con suavidad su rostro para poder besar la otra. España le miró de reojo, con una sonrisa en la cara. Muy típico de Francis, esos gestos mimosos. No es que le molestaran normalmente y, con tanto alcohol en la sangre, aún menos.

- Has tenido un montón de problemas durante todo el año y, aún así, siempre eres capaz de sonreír y seguir adelante. Siempre he admirado eso. Por eso, este año, quería que los puntos fueran una muestra de lo mucho que admiro tu comportamiento delante de esta crisis.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio observaban a su vecino con sorpresa. Por muy borracho que estuviera, había entendido todas y cada una de sus palabras. Estas le llegaron bien hondo. Francia era el único que lo había estado apoyando durante este tiempo. Era extraño que, con lo que se habían llegado a pelear antes, ahora estuvieran tan unidos. Abrazó al galo sin decir nada y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Miró hacia el suelo, con una expresión más seria de lo normal. En realidad estaba reteniendo sus sentimientos para no mostrarse ni la mitad de agradecido de lo que realmente se sentía por esas palabras.

- Gracias, Francia. Gracias por los doce puntos.

* * *

><p>España se encontraba aún sentado sobre el sofá. En la comisura de sus ojos había restos húmedos de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Francia estaba situado en el suelo, sentado enfrente del español. Sujetaba el pie de Antonio con sus manos y lo movía con cuidado. A su lado se encontraba el zapato que le había quitado.<p>

- ¿Te duele mucho? -inquirió el galo levantando la mirada.

- Ahora menos.

- Deberías tener más cuidado. Cuando te he visto tropezar he pensado en reírme hasta que te he visto caer de morros contra el suelo. Por suerte la cara ya no está roja.

Se incorporó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Con el paso de las horas, la borrachera les había ido bajando un poco. Al menos ya no decían tonterías cada dos segundos, cosa que los camareros, hartos de esperar a que esos dos tíos raros se marcharan, agradecieron. Aún así, España seguía muy pegajoso. En cuanto Francia se sentó a su lado, se le acercó y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. En realidad, estaba bastante adorable. Desde el golpe, se comportaba como un niño pequeño que se hace daño mientras juega y luego tiene miedo a moverse no sea que le ocurra de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes, España?

- No. No sé. -dijo presto el español. Francis se quedó en silencio un segundo y después rió.

- Muy bonito eso de imitarme. Encima con recochineo, ¿no? -dijo jovialmente.

- La habías dejado a huevo. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

- Gracias por los diez puntos. No es que haya recibido demasiados este año y ha sido agradable.

- No hay de qué, Francia. -España levantó la cabeza y le miró bien cerca, algo serio, durante unos segundos. Después sonrió- Te los di porque los merecías. Eso es todo.

El galo se acercó a sus labios. Antonio retrocedió ligeramente y clavó sus ojos verdes en él. Los pensamientos coherentes estaban empezando a desaparecer de su mente mientras observaba los orbes del hispano mirarle con interés. Aún así, algo andaba rondando por su cabeza. Algo que llevaba desde hacía demasiadas horas ya preguntándose. En realidad se sentía ridículo dándole tanta importancia a una cosa tan estúpida.

- Oye, España. Si ahora volvieran a repetirse las votaciones, ¿me darías otra vez los diez puntos?

- ¿Qué tonterías estás preg-? -empezó Antonio arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Me los darías? -interrumpió Francia, su tono meloso.

- Claro. Te los volvería a dar. Te daría los diez puntos.

Al contrario de lo que cualquier persona hubiera imaginado, Francia no estuvo satisfecho con aquella respuesta.

- Hagamos una cosa. Yo haré ver que soy el representante de tu casa que repartió los puntos y tú dirás a quién se los das, ¿vale? Sólo los doce. Piénsalo bien. Puedes cambiar de país. Allá voy. _Et les douzes poin-_

- Espera, espera. ¿Por qué mi representante de repente habla francés? Te recuerdo que habló en inglés.

- Eso tenemos que arreglarlo, España. Te enseñaré que mi idioma es mucho mejor que el otro. Pero volvamos a lo que estábamos. _Et les douzes points sont pour..._

- Italia. -dijo Antonio tranquilamente. A Francis se le aflojó la mandíbula.

- ¡¿Y a mí? -preguntó el galo indignado.

- Los diez, por supuesto.

Si esa fue la posibilidad de que se le pasara la tontería de lo de los puntos, aquello no hizo más que empeorarlo.

* * *

><p>Empezaba a ser demasiado tarde. No pasarían muchos minutos hasta que el sol empezara a despuntar por el horizonte. Antonio se mostraba ya cansado por la falta de sueño y el alcohol que aún tenía en sangre. Francia se levantó y observó a su vecino imitarle y tambalearse en el proceso. Se movió presto y lo sujetó.<p>

- ¡Eeh! Y yo que pensaba que ya no estabas tan borracho... ¡Te tambaleas, _cher_! -dijo riendo por un momento.

- No es eso, me duele el pie. Estoy bastante sobrio si lo comparas con cómo estaba antes. -murmuró poniendo morritos.

- Ya lo tengo. Te acompañaré hasta tu habitación, ¿vale? Así no lo apoyarás. ¿Lo ves? Tu hermanito Francia es genial. Deberías decir: "Ah~ Mi hermanito Francia es el mejor. Nunca me voy a alejar de su lado"

-¿Me vas a acompañar hasta mi habitación? Uah~ eres muy majo.

Francis sonrió de lado haciendo una mueca que intentaba mostrar que realmente aquello no era lo que quería escuchar. Sin embargo, un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. ¡Es que tenía una sonrisa bastante adorable! Y lo había llamado "majo". Le gustaban los halagos, era una realidad.

Caminaron hasta el ascensor y, mientras éste subía, Francia aprovechó para tocar la cintura de España mientras él iba hablando de la cosecha de tomates de este año. No es que no le escuchara, es que ya se la había contado hacía una hora. Podía decir con seguridad qué era lo que iba a explicar a continuación.

- Y los doce puntos de España son para... -tanteó de nuevo.

- Italia.

Entrecerró los ojos y miró la puerta. Antonio había retomado su charla sobre los tomates. No. Definitivamente no estaba nada contento escuchando como, una vez tras otra, le regalaba los doce puntos a Italia. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de España, éste no encontraba la tarjeta que la abría. Francis, caballeroso y, además, muy listo, se ofreció voluntario a ayudarle a buscarla. Se situó a su espalda y empezó a meterle mano buscando por todas partes la dichosa tarjeta. Y por todas partes quería decir por todas partes. Incluso por donde no había bolsillos. Prosiguió con "la búsqueda" incluso cuando España ya la había encontrado y se había puesto a abrir la puerta.

Casi se cae de morros en el momento que Antonio caminó hacia el interior de la habitación y él, que estaba apoyando gran parte de su peso en el hispano, perdió el equilibrio. Por suerte se aguantó en el marco de la puerta y no tuvo una caída aparatosa. Eso sí, él no cedía en su empeño. Se apresuró para seguirle y ayudarle a caminar hasta la cama. España se dejó caer sobre ésta, Francia se sentó a su lado a sabiendas de que debería irse también a dormir, a su propia habitación, por mucho que le pesara dejar a su vecino solo. Ladeó el rostro y vio que al tumbarse y elevar los brazos, la camisa de España se le había salido y se le veía parte del ombligo y el vientre. Se quedó mirándolos fijamente.

- Gracias por traerme a mi habitación, Francia. ¡Eres un solete! -exclamó Antonio.

- ¿Los doce puntos de España son para...? -probó.

- Italia. ¿Es que no has visto Eurovisión? Ya dije que eran para Italia. ¿Por qué insistes tanto? -preguntó mientras se incorporaba y le miraba arqueando ceja.

- ¡Quiero que me des los doce puntos! ¡Los quiero! _Mon Dieu!_ No dejo de preguntarte y tú no dejas de tirarme agua fría por encima dándoselos a Italia. ¿Es que si no tengo un rizo erótico no me los darás? Porque puedo rizarme un mechón como ellos y fingir lo del placer. Se me da bien fingir cosas a veces. ¿Me los darás?

- No. Estás diciendo cosas raras, Francia. -dijo España mirándole aún más extrañado.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¿Es que no te gustó mi canción? ¡Es eso, ¿verdad? Me has mentido antes y me has dicho que te gustaba pero en realidad no lo hacía y por eso no me has dado los puntos. ¡Vale que la canción de Italia era bonita pero...! ¡Soy tu vecino! ¡Mi canción era mejor que la tuya!

- No te embales, ¿de acuerdo? Porque estás empezando a decir un montón de cosas y vas a acabar haciéndome enfadar si empiezas a meterte conmigo. Mi canción era mala y la tuya mejor. De acuerdo. No te he mentido. Me gusta. Creo que es una canción de diez. Por eso te di diez puntos. La canción de Italia también era de diez.

- ¡PERO LE DISTE UN DOCE!

- Es que a Ita y a Romano hace mucho que les conozco... Entonces les di dos puntitos más. Ya sabes, a los vecinos o conocidos se les suele dar puntos por las relaciones o vínculos entre naciones.

- ¿¡Hola! ¡¿Y a mí no? Nosotros nos conocemos desde hace más años. ¿Dónde están mis dos puntos de relación? Si mi canción era de diez y por eso me diste diez, ¡me faltan los puntos de relación! -suspiró profundamente y le miró con decisión- ¿A quién le das los doce puntos?

- A Italia. -dijo tranquilamente Antonio.

- ¡Ah, venga! ¡Eres retorcido! ¡Otra vez! -Francia se levantó indignado- Me voy a mi habitación. Me dan ganas de retirarte los doce puntos, por ser tan cruel conmigo.

- ¡Venga, Francia! No te pongas así... -replicó España con cierto aire preocupado- No es para tanto. Además, no lo estás entendiendo.

- Aún puedes arreglarlo, España. ¿A quién le das los doce y a quién los diez?

- A ti los diez y a Italia los doce. -Francia pegó un grito frustrado y se mordió la manga de la camisa con rabia. Se le veía realmente enfadado. España se levantó de la cama- ¡¿Quieres dejar de morderte la camisa? La vas a romper y babear y después lloriquearás. ¡En ese momento no te voy a consolar, porque no tendrás razón!

- ¿Que no tendré razón? ¡Bah! Son dos míseros puntos, ¿qué te cuesta dármelos y así hacerme feliz? Sí, me comporto como un maldito niño caprichoso y egoísta, ¡pero los quiero!

- ¿¡Por qué no te callas! -dijo finalmente perdiendo la paciencia. Francia le miró desconcertado al escuchar que lo había chistado con la misma frase que usó su rey hacía años con Chávez. Al ver que por fin había parado su retahíla de palabras, España suspiró e intentó recuperar el tono normal de voz- Escúchame bien porque este razonamiento no lo voy a repetir.

Francis se cruzó de brazos y le miró con expresión fastidiada. No sabía qué iba a decir pero quería que notara que estaba enfadado.

- No te voy a dar esos dos puntos te pongas como te pongas. Así que lo mejor sería que te calmaras y lo dejaras correr.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡Si no quieres darme dos puntos con todo lo que hemos estado haciendo juntos últimamente, quizás deberíamos dejar de hacer tantos tratados! Si así es cómo lo valoras... -dijo Francia con indignación.

- Joder, mira que eres mendrugo a veces... -murmuró pesadamente España, frotándose con la mano el rostro. Recuperó su tono normal de voz y le miró tranquilamente- En estos últimos meses hemos hecho muchos tratados, hemos colaborado para detener a ETA, conseguimos unir París y Lleida con el tren de alta velocidad y estamos planeando unir los sistemas eléctricos, entre otras cosas.

- ¡Creo que los merezco! ¡Son unas relaciones imp-!

- Por eso no te los voy a dar. -vio el gesto desencajado de Francis y se apresuró a continuar con su explicación- A Italia le di esos dos puntos extra porque cuando eran pequeños los tuve cerca y les tenía apego. Pero a ti no te los di. ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Tú lo has dicho. Son dos puntos. Pero, ¿sabes? -le sonrió- Pensando en todas esas cosas alucinantes de las que hemos formado ambos parte, me di cuenta de algo. Si tu canción era de diez, lo máximo que podía darte entonces, como símbolo de nuestra relación, eran dos puntos. Por eso no te los di, Francia. Porque si pudiera darte los que realmente te mereces, te pasarías del doce por muchos números. Dos puntos no mostraban ni una sexta parte de lo que en realidad me importa lo unidos que estamos ahora y lo bien que estamos trabajando juntos. Darte dos puntos sería como despreciar todo eso. Lo dijiste muy bien antes: son dos míseros puntos.

Los brazos de Francia, que anteriormente se encontraban cruzados sobre su pecho, se habían ido aflojando y habían acabado cada uno al lado de su cuerpo. El gesto de su rostro se había ido relajando hasta quedarse en una aparente inexpresividad.

- Dime, Francia. -empezó Antonio al ver que su vecino no parecía reaccionar- ¿Aún sigues enfadado conmigo por no haberte dado esos dos puntos?

España sonrió de aquella manera que sólo él sabía hacer. De aquel modo en el que todo su alrededor parecía cobrar luz, y desprendía una calidez extraña que llegaba al corazón de la persona que lo veía sonreír de ese modo. Y, en esos momentos, Francia se descomponía por completo. Su fachada del país del amor, sereno pero siempre dispuesto a amar con ternura y calma, desaparecía. Su corazón latía con rapidez recordando cada una de las palabras de España. Todas cargadas de tantos mensajes al mismo tiempo. De repente todo tenía sentido. Entonces lo veía sonreír de ese modo y algo en el se despertaba. Ese Francia que tenía debilidad por su vecino, por mucho que lo quisiera ocultar, tomaba las riendas.

A zancadas, cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a donde estaba España. Lo empujó y lo arrastró consigo hasta una pared que quedaba a su izquierda. Lo apretó contra un espejo, su cuerpo se pegó al del hispano y sus manos quedaron apoyadas contra la superficie de cristal, a cada lado de su cabeza.

- Tienes una extraña habilidad para desmontarme por completo y hacerme perder la calma, ¿eres consciente de ello? Comportándote de ese modo... Siendo tan sincero. Tan adorablemente sincero... -sus ojos azules se perdieron en los verdes que le devolvían la mirada. Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos- ¿Vale más de dos puntos?

- Vale más de dos puntos, más de tres, cuatro, cinco... No puedo decirte exactamente cuántos... Pero vale mucho. Quizás incluso más de doce. -le miró aún sonriendo de aquel modo. Su gesto se suavizó, al igual que su tono de voz- ¿Y ahora? ¿Te parecen dos puntos suficientes?

- Es tu victoria, _Espagne. _Tú eres el gran ganador de esta noche. Eso sí... Luego no te vayas a quejar. Si me dices estas cosas, me haces desear no dejarte escapar. Y ya sabes lo insistente que puedo llegar a ser.

Francia acortó distancias y se quedó a escasos centímetros de la cara de España. Ambos podían notar la respiración del otro y a veces cerraban los ojos intentando ser aún más conscientes de la presencia de su vecino. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a coincidir, Francia presionó con fiereza sus labios contra los de España y éste levantó las manos y se aferró con fuerza a la ropa del rubio.

Diez puntos no estaban nada mal. En muchos campos, un diez era un sobresaliente, matricula de honor, excelente, el máximo a alcanzar, la cúspide. España estaba entre sus brazos y, sin expresarlo con palabras, en aquel momento sabían con certeza lo que la otra nación sentía. Esa noche a Francia le quedó algo bien claro: No necesitaba esos dos puntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Épico momento el de los doce puntos. Servidora gritó casi como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. No me lo esperaba xD. Después estuve demasiado fangirl. No podía dejar de pensar que se habían dado puntos. Me dieron ganas de escribir un fanfic y hubo mucha gente que me animó a ello así que aquí lo tenéis.<strong>

**Recuerdo que al principio quería hacer algo más... subidito de tono. No sé por qué xD Bueno quizás sí, porque el FrSp me parece hot y si se lían pues, el nivel de hotness se incrementa exponencialmente (?) Pero, a medida que lo fui pensando, de repente me vino ese razonamiento del final. En ese momento pensé que meter un lemon quedaba fuera de lugar. Rompería lo bonito del momento. También decir que las palabras del presentador francés son exactamente las que dijo xD Me busqué el video y todo ù_ú Para que luego digáis. Un rigor que no veas... xD  
><strong>

**Cabe decir que, si de verdad queréis leer un lemon -creo que me saldría escribirlo xDDD- pues decídmelo y quizás le haga un capítulo extra. Pero, en sí, el fic termina aquí.**

**Espero que os guste~**

**Los reviews firmados los responderé personalmente, ya que hacéis el esfuerzo de escribir yo encantada os contesto ^^ A la gente que no pueda dejarlos firmados (por tanto fanfiction no me deja responderlos, ni me enseña dirección a la que responder) simplemente daros las gracias por el review y por leerlo y por todo. Muchas gracias -reverencia-**

**¡Un saludo a todos!**

**Miruru.**


End file.
